I Turn To You
by cristian-natalie-fan
Summary: Robin returns home with an old friend.. An old enemy resurfaces to make Sonny's life a living hell.. Four WSB agents come together to solve a case.. Is Carly really dead-- or is conspiracy behind her disappearance?
1. Chapter 01: The Return

Author: Chrissy  
  
Title: I Turn To You - Â©May 2002  
  
Couples: Jason/Robin, Jax/Brenda, Sonny/Carly, Sonny/Brenda, Zander/Carly, Zander/Robin, Jason/Elizabeth, Lucky/Courtney  
  
Chapter Spoilers: Robin returns to Port Charles with someone, who is this mystery person?.. Sonny finds himself dependent on Robin.. Sonny confronts the past, literally..  
  
  
  
As she quietly approached the front door with her bags wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she stopped suddenly and looked back. Dropping her bags silently onto the floor, she pondered whether this was for the best. Looking at her best friend, she searched for some kind of answer within her eyes, but she couldn't find anything. She knew that she had it all, a life that she cherished.. but none of it came even close to what she truly wanted, to what her heart desired the most-- a life with the people she loved most in Port Charles. Taking a few more mintues to herself as she let beautiful memories of her life with him run throughout her mind, her heart.. she looked back at her friend, wanting desperately to hide the fact that she was close to tears.  
  
"Do you think that I'm making a mistake?" she questioned despondently.  
  
"A mistake?" she repated. "Yeah, I do.. but this is your life, not mine. You love him, and that's something that should've never of been questioned, not even for a minute. I've made some mistakes, god knows I have.. and I think someday, somehow I'll get it right. Who knows, maybe my fate lays in Port Charles, just as yours does."  
  
"I love him just as much as the day we said goodbye, even now, maybe more.. but I have so much hesitation filling my heart at this moment. We've tried to make it work so many times, and each time something got in our way.. and I'm beginning to think that this time, it won't be any different. Maybe, I don't know.. maybe fate is trying to tell us that no matter how truly we love each other, that it's just not meant to be."  
  
Feeling caught between a rock and a seriously hard place, she shrugged and answered. "Well, I guess you'll never know unless you get on that plane and go to him, right? Look, if you don't want to do this, then don't. But if that's the decision you make, you'll be left wondering 'what if?' for the rest of your life."  
  
Her expression was emotionless, and even then her friend wasn't able to conclude what she would say next. A tear silently fell pass her cheek as she wiped at it. "Maybe your right." she stated quietly, as she picked up her bags. "Let's do this." she added with a confident grin, following her friend out the door.  
  
  
  
Port Charles - Sonny's Penthouse  
  
"Benny.. no, Benny-- listen to me, nothing is going to go wrong this time. No, I have it all under control-" Sonny's voice was once again cut off by his friend. He let out a sigh of frustration as he ran his fingers through his dark, thick hair, which usually was a sign of frustration when it came to Sonny Corinthos. "Benny! Listen to me dammit.. just calm down for one second, and let me get a word in, would you?" the line was quiet and Sonny knew he had Benny's full attention. "Okay, now this is what your going to do..."  
  
Around five minutes later, Sonny was just ending his conversation with Benny when Johnny knocked twice then entered. Looking at Sonny, he remarked that there was a visitor. Hanging up the phone, Sonny gestured for him to let the person in, thinking it would be Bobbie, Alexis or Jason. He turned his back to the door, approaching the bar as he poured himself a drink. Turning around, he locked eyes on his vistor.  
  
"Your the last person I expected to see here." he remarked casually, hiding his shock. Walking towards his sofa, he seated himself down, crossing his legs as he looked up at her again. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I, came to see you," she remarked quietly. "Are, you.. alright?"  
  
"Am I alright?" he repeated her words lightly. "Do I look alright? Why don't you tell me, because these days.. that question is the highlight of my thoughts, and I as hard as I try to find the answer, I find myself at a complete loss. My wife just died, and it's my fault. Tell me, how do you live with yourself when you know that you caused someone you love as much as I loved Carly to die?"  
  
"I, I don't know, Sonny," she paused slightly as she approached him. Setting her bags on the floor, she kneeled down on the floor, placing her elbows on his knees and looking tearfully into his eyes. "but what I do know is.. with time, it'll be alright."  
  
"How?" he questioned distantly. "All I can think about is her. The thoughts that were running through her mind when she saw me in bed with Alexis.. the embarassment she felt even after Zander threw her out of his bed.. and most of all, the pain and betrayl she felt as she got into that car, and blindly drove off that bridge. I've replayed every moment in my mind since that night, and it still breaks my heart knowing that I have lost yet another person I have loved. I know I'm not a good person, but why the hell did HE have to take away the ONLY person I had left to live for?"  
  
"Sonny," she began lightly, not even sure of what she wanted to say, or even how to say it. "Sonny, listen to me," she moved in closer, placing both hand on his face and forcing him to look into her eyes. "Carly is gone, but it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what she had seen, and you damn well couldn't control what would happen to her. You loved her deeply, I can see that, but sinking into a deep, black hole of depression isn't the answer. Please, just.. I don't know, try to find something WORTH living for. That's what she would've wanted."  
  
Forcing himself to break his gaze with her, he looked away, blinking away the tears that had come. There was rarely a time when Sonny had shown his true emotions, but with her.. he knew it was okay. He didn't feel like he had to pretend with her, they always had a friendship that was truly honest, and there was once a time when he had almost ruined that, but the fact remained.. that no matter what they had been through, or the pain they caused one another.. they would always be there for each other.  
  
Finally, he turned towards her again and locked his eyes on hers. "I don't think I've felt a pain like this since, since Brenda died.." he silently let his voice trail off, thinking of Brenda only made his emotions grow stronger. "Robin, I.. I want to thank you for being here for me." he forced a small smile, as he embraced her into his arms, grapsing to her for he was fearful that if he were to let her go, he'd slip away.  
  
After a few moments, Robin pulled away from him, smiling tearfully. "I'm here for you Sonny, whatever you need.. you just say the word, and I'll do it."  
  
"Right now, your being here is all I need." he answered with a smile. "But, as much as I'm grateful that your here, I have to ask.. is this the only reason you came home?"  
  
Backing away from him, she stood up and took a seat next to him on the couch. She pondered what she would say for a few moments before answering. "Actually, no.. it's not. But it is one of the most important reasons. I came home for a number of reasons, but none of them matter right now."  
  
"Jason?" he questioned knowingly, almost reading her thoughts.  
  
She looked away from him before answering, the last thing she wanted was for him to read the truth behind her eyes. "I, hmmm.. I can't lie to you Sonny, I never could," she realized, turning towards him again. "Yeah, he's one of the reasons, but like I said before, none of that matters right now."  
  
"Will you be staying long?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm moving back home. I'll be living with my uncle for awhile until I can find a place to live.." she let her voice trail off, when suddenly she realized that there was no perfect time like the present to unveil her suprise. "Sonny," he began softly, brushing back a peice of her dark hair. "I didn't come here alone."  
  
"What?" he questioned, clearly confused. "Did you bring a friend? A boyfriend?"  
  
"No, not exactly.. I-" she suddenly cut herself off, realizing that the moment would be greater by action, whether than words. "Actually, I'll let you see for yourself."  
  
Robin vaccated her place on the couch next to Sonny and approached the door, leaving Sonny even more confused then he was before. She opened the door slowly, as she stepped outside, closing the door softly behind her. She talked with her companion for a few moments before entering Sonny's penthouse again. Sonny stood up as she entered, all smiles Robin didn't think she could appose herself, but she did. And it would prove to be worth it.  
  
"Sonny, prepare yourself for the shock of a lifetime.." she let her voice trail off as she opened the door and gestured for her friend to come in.  
  
"Oh.. my.. god.." were the only words Sonny would allow to come out of his mouth. "Is this even possible?" he pondered aloud. "Brenda?"  
  
"Well, well.. it's a pleasure to see you too, Sonny." 


	2. Chapter 02: So Unreal

Author: Chrissy  
  
Title: I Turn To You - ©May 2002  
  
Couples: Jason/Robin, Jax/Brenda, Sonny/Carly, Sonny/Brenda, Zander/Carly, Zander/Robin, Jason/Elizabeth, Lucky/Courtney  
  
Chapter Spoilers: Robin and Jason meet on the bridge, again.. Robin has a secret, will Sonny keep it from Jason?.. There's a psychopathic stalker lurking around Port Charles, who will be his next victim?  
  
Song Credit(s): "Cry", by Mandy Moore  
  
  
  
Sonny's Penthouse-- Sonny/Brenda/Robin  
  
There, she stood before him just as alive and beautiful as she was the last time he had seen her. Was it a dream? Brenda had died that night, when her mother drove their car over a cliff.. right? Sonny distantly let his mind wander to all the times Jax had left in search of his beloved Brenda, yet each time.. he'd come up empty-handed. 'This wasn't a dream..' he told himself. 'Brenda IS alive.. and she's standing only a few feet away from me.'  
  
"This is real?" he breathed in slowly, refusing to take his eyes off of her. "Your real?"  
  
"I'm as real as I'm ever going to be." she answered with a small, yet hesitant smile. She knew that being there for Sonny was probably the best thing she could have ever done, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable with the way that he was looking at her. A part of her still loved him, would always love him.. but she knew, her heart didn't belong to him. Or so she thought..  
  
Standing between her best friends, Robin didn't exactly feel like this was a place that she should be at that moment. Smiling, she approached Sonny, embracing him into her arms. "I think I'm going to go and re-acquaint myself with old friends.. give the two of you your space, okay?" she slowly pulled away from him, as she stood face to face with Brenda. "Call me later, okay?"  
  
Robin exited Sonny's penthouse, and once again, the room was filled with a dead silence as the ex-lovers only stared each other down, neither knowing what to say next. Sonny moved to the sofa once again, taking the position that he had vaccated only a few minutes before, and Brenda soon followed, seating herself next to him.  
  
"So," he began. "exactly how long were you going to make all of us think that you were dead before Robin talked you into coming home with her?"  
  
Brenda groaned at Sonny's stubborness. She should've figured that something like this was going to happen, especially since Sonny has never been an easy man to talk to. "No matter what hand life deals to you, or the changes you go through with each tragic outcome.. one thing will ALWAYS reamin the same..." she silently let her tone trail off as she looked away from him.  
  
"Yeah?" his tone was questioning. "What would that be?"  
  
"You." she spoke softly, turning towards him again. "For those people that care about you, they feel like they need to build they're lives around something that they don't want, only so they don't disappoint you. You look at they're betrayl as a cold-hearted murder, when honestly, it's not that bad. Then, when you turn around and betray someone that YOU love, the story is completely different. You made a mistake, and you look back on it like you should die because you did something horrible that you regret." she finished with a sigh, brushing back a strand of her hair. "Sonny, everyone makes mistakes, and not everything revolves around you.. not everyone wants to hurt you. There are very few people that still care about you, and you won't let them back in.. give them a second chance, all because your afraid that they'll burn you again."  
  
"You haven't been around, Brenda.. you don't know what's happened here in Port Charles since you 'died' in nineteen-ninety-eight."  
  
"I know more than enough to know that you've been through alot since that time. I found Robin more than a year ago, and since then, she's told me everything that has happened in Port Charles. AJ finding out the truth about his son with Carly.. Jason finding you with Carly, leading all the way up to his shooting.. Carly's pregnancy and miscarriage with your child.. Chloe's death.. and now, Carly's death. I know it all, not only from Robin, but.." she suddenly cut herself off after realizing that her new occupation was something she wasn't sure she wanted Sonny to know.  
  
"But what? Brenda.. what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"For the last year and a half, I've been working with the WSB, and so has Robin."  
  
"Your an agent?!"  
  
"Yeah, we both are."  
  
"I, hmmm.. I don't know what to say. This is definitely a suprise, to say the least. It's not that I have a problem, but.. woah, I can just see Jason now, when finds out about the dangerous life Robin has decided to lead.."  
  
"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, okay?"  
  
  
  
The Bridge-- Jason/Robin  
  
It was almost an hour after she had left Sonny penthouse, and this was the only place she had gone to. Maybe it was to clear her head, or even to think rationally of her decision to come, who really knew? In Port Charles, the bridge always been the one and only place Robin would go to for answers.. for comfort-- for peace of mind. Usually, as fate would have it, Jason would miracalusly meet her on the bridge.. they would talk, and usually it lead to a make-up or break-up. Yet, this time, it felt so different for Robin. This time she knew that even though she was back in Port Charles, the possibility of a reunion was slim. Both were too stubborn to admit they were wrong.. yet, when one had, it'd be Robin.. and these days, she was tired.. tired of admitting she was wrong, when it was clear that everything that had always gone wrong in her relationship with Jason wasn't her fault. In fact, it was nobody's fault, maybe they just weren't meant to be together, and fate was simply trying to tell them that.  
  
Leaning against the railing, while she let her hair breeze with the wind, she looked tearfully down on the waters. 'It looks so beautiful at night.' she thought. The moon glistened down on the water, giving off a crystalized look that Robin took definite notice to. Slowly looking up and to the stars, she smiled slightly, wishing.. hoping, that someway, somehow she could find the answers to her complicated problems of life.  
  
"Life is just, so.. difficult. I know, I should hate you for the hell that you put me through, but-- the irony of it all," she paused slightly, looking up tearfully at the sky again. "no matter what's happened. I still love you, and I guess.. I always will."  
  
She continued to look out distantly at the water, still debating on whether her love for Jason was something that she wanted to try for. She let her mind wander back to when she was happy, truly happy. Long before Carly had entered the picture, she was actually happy with her life, with Jason. Of course, she hated the life he had decided to lead with the mob, but they were still happy. They loved each other, and to her, that's the only thing that ever mattered. Yet now, as much as she'd love to believe that he still loved her, she found that fact unbelieveable to a point.  
  
Turning around quickly, as multiple tears fell rapidly down her cheeks, she pressed her back against the railing. She shouldn't do this, looking back on memories, it only brought more tears.. but she couldn't help herself. The bridge-- their bridge held so many precious memories, yet at the same time, they were just as heartbreaking. She leaned her neck back and stared peacefully up at the beautiful, shining stars.  
  
"I, I shouldn't do this to myself.. I shouldn't allow myself to fall even more in love with him." she told herself. "Is that even possible? To fall even more in love? My god.. listen to me? I am so pathetic! He hates me.. ever since I told AJ the truth about Michael, he's hated me. That won't change." she convinced herself.  
  
Her eyes grew a blood red with each tear that followed. She didn't want to cry, not for him.. but she couldn't control that. She couldn't control what she felt, even she knew that if she could.. she'd choose to fall out of love with him. Her cries grew louder, as she allowed herself to sink to the ground, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, her hair falling over her eyes. Suddenly, a few dark clouds moved in, covering Robin's stars, when hard rain had chosen to fall upon her.  
  
As she sat there, crying peacefully.. she suddenly felt the urge to look up, and that was when she saw him. His bright, sapphire blues starring through her soul and straight to her heart.  
  
"Jason..." she whispered, breathing heavily.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
...and ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at the dark grey sky  
  
...I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
...and I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
...but I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at the dark grey sky  
  
...I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to be your everything.. alright  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
"Robin," he breathed, passion building within his tone. "I could ask you the same, but it wouldn't be woth it. Meaning, that we're both here for the same, obvious reasons."  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned, confused.  
  
Sighing, "No matter what's happened, we could never stay away from this place. It's a part of us, a part of who we are. It's what connects us." he answered. "Now, it's my turn to ask a question-- actually two. Why are you here, in Port Charles.. and, why.. are you sitting in the rain?"  
  
Still looking up at him, she pulled herself up to her feet, not taking her eyes off him for even a second. Her dark hair was dripping wet, her clothes were soaked, and tricklets of rains feel over her face, which made it difficult to tell whether she was crying or not. Luckily, Jason couldn't tell, and Robin was thankful for that.  
  
"I'm here because," she paused for a slight moment after realizing that it was too soon. Even though it had been four years since they last saw each other, Robin wasn't yet sure if she wanted to start something up with him again. "Sonny." she added, her tone a bit half sided, like she had something else on her mind.  
  
"You heard about Carly?" he questioned knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, I heard." she answered distantly. "You wouldn't how quickly news travels from Port Charles to Paris." she added jokingly with a giggle. After realizing that she was the only one laughing, and looking to Jason and seeing the pain in his eyes, she wished she could take her words back, but she knew she wouldn't. Especially since honesty was one of her most popular traits. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry for that last remark, but if I did, I'd be lying. Jason, you should know more than anyone that Carly was one of my least favorite people, but I--"  
  
"Robin," he whispered, placing a finger lightly upon her lips. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. I know that you hated Carly-" he was shortly cut off as she tried to interrupt, but he beat her to it by simply moving both hands to each side of her beautiful face. "BUT I know you would never want her dead. As much as our relationship might be dead to the both of us, the one thing that I am more than sure of is the fact that you would NEVER wish death upon anyone, even if that person was your worst enemy."  
  
Silent for moments that seemed to want to last forever, she finally spoke, yet still.. her tone was as distant as ever. "Jason, I never hated her.. Carly, I mean. I just, I didn't like her very much. I hated what she did to us.. I hated how she used Michael to come between us, and I hated how she used her insecurities to bring you closer to her, but I NEVER hated her." she explained, moving away from his grasp and crossing to the other end of the bridge, looking distantly out at the water as she spoke to him. "I'm not exactly sure why I'm really here, or what I should feel when it comes to this dark tragedy, but I definitely know I never hated Carly. She was misunderstood, and she made alot of mistakes.. which is something that I definitely won't judge her for."  
  
He stood silent, as he usually did while listening to her. His expression remained emotionless, which hadn't changed over the years she had known him. Her back remained turned to him, yet he never took his eyes off of her. As familiar as it all seemed, he couldn't help but think how different she seemed to be.  
  
Approaching her, but keeping his distance, he leaned over the bridge, looking down at the same waters that Robin's eyes were fixated on. "I'm sorry." was all he would allow himself to say.  
  
"For what?" she questioned, her eyes moving away from the water and focusing themselves on him.  
  
"For doubting you. For hurting us.. and for not believing in our love."  
  
She was shocked to finally hear the words, something she had never expected to hear him say. Then, after she listened to his last words, it hurt her terribly to hear that he never believed in their love. "You never believed in our love?" she questioned hurtfully, great pain revealed behind her dark brown eyes.  
  
"No. I mean, I did.. but then, everything just got so complicated, and I guess.. I just stopped believing, because I thought you had changed."  
  
Sighing nonchalantly, she opened her mouth to speak. "As much as I'd like to tell you that I changed, I can't.. because then I'd be lying. It was you, you were the one to change. You fell in love with Carly and out of love with me, and that's when you just stopped believing in our love. And at this point, I don't think there's any greater pain then knowing that."  
  
"Robin, I-"  
  
She gently interrupted him. "No Jason, you can't excuse this. Look, I-- do you even know why I really came here?"  
  
He looked at her expectantly, wondering what she would say next. "No, I don't."  
  
"I came back here because I thought we still had a chance.. I, I thought that you still loved me, but I guess I just proved myself wrong, now didn't I?" she stated, her tone was filled with such coldness that not even Jason could recognize. "Yeah, it hurts, but I can deal with it. I'll move on, I always do. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to move back to Paris just to get away from you, the memories and the life we could've had together..." she slowly let her voice trail off as she looked away from him tearfully and back out at the water. "Nothing has changed with us, and that's why I KNOW we could never be together again."  
  
"I'm with Elizabeth now." he stated lightly, and out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah, I think I knew that all along." she stated vaguely. "Don't expect to be judged Jason, because it won't happen-- not from me. What we shared together was a love that couldn't last, we just weren't meant to be together. You moved on, first with Carly.. then with Elizabeth. And, I guess that I should too. I can't keep living in the past, because we both know that if I do, I'll always depend on you to be there for me, and I can't do that. Not anymore."  
  
After Robin's speech, the night was filled with a dead silence that neither had been accustomed to since the last time they saw each other, since the last day they said goodbye.  
  
"Will you promise me one thing?" he finally spoke, locking his eyes on her again.  
  
"What?" she sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to get the conversation over with.  
  
"That you'll be happy." he stated simply. "I might not always be there for you, Robin, and I know that I've caused you more than enough pain to last you a lifetime, but.. I don't think I'll be truly happy until I know you are."  
  
She smiled shortly, "I'll manage."  
  
"That's not enough." he groaned with frustration, brushing his fingers roughly through his blonde locks.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Jase, I'm not your problem anymore. I have everything that I ever wanted, almost." she stated, her last words were light, and distant, which bothered Jason. "I think, this is truly for the best.. because even if we were to be together again, it'd be unfair to you. Especially after we both know that my time is running shorter with each day that I live."  
  
Angered with her tone, he grabbed both of her arms fiercely and turned her towards him, forcing her to stare into his deep blues. "Don't you even think, not even for a minute, that you were EVER a problem for me. You were a blessing Robin, and I cherish each day I have spent with you. I always have, and I probably always will.. for that you'll remain in my heart for an eternity. Yet, as far as doubting your time left, nothing angers me more than to hear you talk about dying! Do you even have the slightest idea how badly all of this hurts? Talking about the past and our love is one thing, I can deal with that.. just the thought of you dying, nothing is more heartbreaking than that."  
  
Residing with her own anger, she remarked casually. "It's going to happen, Jason.. whether it be tomorrow, next week.. or even a year from now, I'm still going to die. I'm HIV POSITIVE, I have been for almost seven years now. I'm not going to live with a disease like that forever, you know. One way or another, your just going to have to accept that.. because it's going to happen, and you know it."  
  
"Maybe, but I won't lose you, Robin. I won't let this kill you.. I'm not going to let this damn disease take you away from me."  
  
"One thing, it's already killing me.. and another, it's already taken me away from you." she answered coldly.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, he slowly released her from his grip and slowly backed away from her, looking up at the stars with a secret prayer. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
"Honestly?" she remarked distantly. "It's the only way I know how to live.. to deal with what I know will ultimately happen. And I guess, that when I do die, it's the only way I'll truly be happy, because I.. I'll be with Stone."  
  
Looking at her, he groaned, "You're lying."  
  
"And you would be an expert on that, now wouldn't you?"  
  
Looking away from her, and down at his feet, he was defeated. "I.. I don't know what to say?"  
  
"There isn't anything left to say." she remarked casually, approaching him slowly and embracing him surprisingly. For her, it felt so good to be in his arms again, but she knew that this would be the last time. Pulling away and looking up at him, she whispered. "Goodbye Jason." as she silently disappeared into the night.  
  
He waited until she was gone before leaning against the railing and looking up at her stars. She had defeated him at his own game, except one fact remained.. this wasn't a game-- it never was. It was truly over between them, and he knew there was nothing he could do to change that. 'How did it come to this?' he found himself wondering. 'When did I lose her?' Looking away from the stars, he shifted and looked out at the water.  
  
Distantly, he spoke, "I guess what they say is true. Once you find that truly special something, you won't realize what you have until.. it's actually, gone." a silent tear fell out of the corner of his eye and slipped down his cheek. "I still love her." he whispered solemnly.  
  
  
  
Sonny's Penthouse-- Sonny/Jason  
  
The next morning, both Robin and Brenda were already long gone away from Sonny's-- Brenda was staying at Jake's, and Robin at her uncle Mac's. And now, Sonny was desperately trying to make progress with his latest situation. Johnny knocked twice, as usual, then entered. On the phone with Benny again, he quickly turned towards Johnny as he heard him come in.  
  
"What is it, Johnny?"  
  
"You have a visitor, Mr. Corinthos." he answered. "You thought that seeing Ms. Barrett was a surprise, wait until you see this person."  
  
"I don't like surprises, Johnny, you should know that better than anyone."  
  
Jason enters after Johnny and stands with his hands crossed, staring directly into Sonny's eyes. "Sonny."  
  
Silent for a moment, he went back to his conversation. "Benny, I'll have to call you back." he hung up the phone quietly, shifting his head slightly and staring emotionless at his visitor. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night." he immediately answered. "I kind of ran into a problem when I got here."  
  
Knowingly, Sonny answered. "Robin, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" he questioned curiously. "Nevermind that, I well.. I saw her on the bridge, and we had quite an exchange of words. That had to be the," he paused for a moment, looking to be deep in thought. "at least tenth time we've said goodbye."  
  
"She's leaving again?" Sonny's face fell. "Because of you, right?" his last words were sarcastic, yet honest.  
  
Jason reluctantly shrugged off Sonny's crude words. "No, she's not leaving Port Charles again. I guess, this time her stay is permenent. But-- it was goodbye for us. She's here for you Sonny, to help you through Carly's death."  
  
"You told her about Elizabeth?" he questioned knowingly. Moving behind the bar, he poured himself a drink and took a seat on his leather-cad sofa. "What exactly happened between the two of you?"  
  
"Yes, I told her about Elizabeth, and somehow, I guess she already knew. Too much happened down on that bridge, and I really don't want to get into all of it right now, but one this is certainly for sure.." he silently let his voice trail off as he looked away from his friend.  
  
"Yeah, and what would that be?"  
  
"She seems to be getting on with her life just fine.. without me."  
  
Appearing to look deep in thought, Sonny spoke distantly, "Brenda's back."  
  
"I heard." Jason replied profoundly.  
  
"From who?" he questioned defensively, insinuating that Jason knew the whole time and didn't tell him.  
  
"Johnny told me." he quickly added with a soft chuckle. "At least now, you have something. I mean, Brenda doesn't make up for losing Carly, but at least your not completely and utterly alone."  
  
"Brenda and Carly were two completely different people who had only two things in common; one, they had my love.. and two, they were both as stubborn as hell. Losing Brenda was like losing my soul, and I didn't get that back until I fell in love with Carly, and now that she's gone, and Brenda's back.. I feel, I-- I really don't know what to feel. Those feelings are still there, and I think there's a part of me that still loves her, that will always love her. But, I doubt that we would ever be able to go back to what we had. So much has changed..."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel.." he murmured distantly.  
  
"What was that?" Sonny's attention was diverted from his thoughts and onto Jason.  
  
"What?" Jason quickly answered, snapping out of his own thoughts.  
  
Not even thinking about it, "Did she tell you?" he asked, thinking back on his dicussion with Brenda, and how she had revealed to him that both her and Robin were WSB Agents.  
  
"Did she tell me what?" Jason questioned, drawing a blank to his entire coversation with Sonny. Each question was answered with a question, and it only grew confusing.  
  
"She didn't tell you..." his voice slightly trailed off after he realized the mistake he just made. Now not only did Jason not know about Robin working as an WSB Agent, but his suspicion to that clue would grow if Sonny chose not to tell him. "Just, forget I said anything.. okay."  
  
"Sonny," Jason began nonchalantly. "would you mind letting me know what the hell is going on here?" his words were dripping with anger, and he stood facing Sonny, his arms crossed and his eyes revealing a deep fiery that not even Sonny had seen before now.  
  
  
  
Secluded Mansion-- Somewhere in Italy  
  
There, he stood staring at each shrine that covered his walls. Each shrine consisted of photos, old newspaper clippings and other miscellous belongings to twelve Port Charles denizens; Carly Bensen-Corinthos, Bobbie Spencer, Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, Michael Corinthos, Zander Smith, Elizabeth Webber, and Lucky, Luke and Laura Spencer. He had already captured one of his victims; Carly Bensen. In his mind, it was the perfect set-up.  
  
After Carly had ran out of Zander's room at Jake's, he captured her, but made it look as if she had gotten into a car and drove off the docks. For him, the plan was easy-- stealing a body from the morgue and placing it into Carly's car, then he would proceed with setting the car to drive off the docks afterwards. The difficult part, of course, was tampering with the DNA results to the test. Luckily, all went as planned, and everyone back in Port Charles believes that Carly is dead. Now, here he was at his private, secluded mansion in Venice. His plan had been well thought out and slick, that nobody, not even Sonny and Jason would expect that Carly was actually still alive.  
  
Snickering, as he exited the room, he entered another room, revealing himself to his victim. Carly had been bound and gagged when he captured her.. for days, he kept her drugged to a max. With the plans he had for her, she would soon be his.. completely. She would have no memory of who she was, nor would she remember the five most important people in her life; Sonny, Jason, Zander, Bobbie and Michael. There was no escape, he kept her chained to a wooden chair, drugging her almost every hour on the hour...  
  
"Soon, my dear.. you won't have any memory of your life before this. You won't remember Sonny, Jason, Zander, your mother.. or even, your precious little boy. You'll be mine, all mine." he snickered evily, running his fingers lightly across her cheek.  
  
She hadn't remembered much of anything since Sonny's birthday. She was no longer wearing the clothes she was that night, instead, she was wearing a white-laced negligee, courtesy of this psycho's sick mind. Her hair was dirty, and a complete mess.. her eyes were watering, almost like she had been crying, yet it was only the drugs effects on her. She could hardly see his face, but she knew him.. she recognized him-- and when she should be begging for her life, she did nothing but spit in his face.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" she hissed violently.  
  
"Oh really?" he pondered, his words dripping with extreme sarcasm. "Oh, you'll see. When your beloved Sonny and Jason are killed.. your precious baby Michael will go back to his real father, AJ.. your mother, Bobbie will also, be killed--"  
  
"You wouldn't dare.."  
  
"Try me." he answered smugly. "But all of that will have to come later, but for now.. I have plans to bring to you a roomie."  
  
"Who?" she whispered distantly, confused for who his next victim would be, and scared for what he would do to the both of them.  
  
"You would die to know," he snickered, violently pushing himself against her, pressing his lips against her cheek, then slowly move upwards to her ear, he whispered seductively. "Miss Robin Scorpio." 


	3. Chapter 03: Secrets

Author: Chrissy  
  
Title: I Turn To You - Â©May 2002  
  
Couples: Jason/Robin, Jax/Brenda, Sonny/Carly, Sonny/Brenda, Zander/Carly, Zander/Robin, Jason/Elizabeth, Lucky/Courtney  
  
Chapter Spoilers: Jason and Sonny discuss Hernado Rivera?.. Jason looks for clues to Robin's secret.. Robin meets Zander-- what will become of their first encounter?.. Jax sees Brenda for the first time since her return.. Carly tries to escape.. The obsessed stalker sets his next plan in motion..  
  
Song Credit(s): "Miss You", by Westlife  
  
  
  
Sonny's Penhouse-- Sonny/Jason  
  
Jason stood only a few feet away from Sonny, glaring at him angrily with his arms crossed in a henchmen-type manner. All he could think about was what Sonny and Robin could be keeping from him. It angered him to a point knowing that two of the only people he truly cared about would lie to him, yet at the very same time.. it just hurt knowing that Robin didn't.. couldn't trust him. Realizing that he needed to calm down, that he wouldn't get through to Sonny by forcing the truth out of him, he thought rationally and sat down on the recliner just across the room.  
  
"Sonny, what's going on?" he forced himself to seem genuine.  
  
"I already told you Jason, nothing." he stated in a satire, yet serious manner. "You would be wise not to ask me that question again." he shifted his eyes on him, a mixture of heated anger and unresponsive serenity.  
  
"Why is it so important for you to keep this from me?"  
  
"Haven't you learned anything, Jason? Conversing over someone else's private business is what gets you in trouble. It was definitely something that caused Robin to lose you the last time. If Robin wants you to know, then she'll be the one to tell you. That's all there is to it."  
  
"Fine." he groaned in a perplexed tone. "What now?" he questioned, feeling the need for a change of subject.  
  
Shifting himself slightly so his body was turned towards Jason, he answered. "I have Benny and Johnny working on something for me, and I really think we could use your help."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"A source, who will remain nameless, for now, has confirmed my suspicions. Frank Smith, you remember him, right? The guy I stole the buisness from years ago. This guy has caused more hell in my life, and even more in Luke's then you could even began to imagine. He had Luke and Laura on the run for more than twelve years, and he even tried killing Brenda once in the shower at her apartment just to get the message across to me. Luke and Laura still believe that he's dead, of course they would. Luke believed he had killed the man, but the man faked his own death. My source tells me that he's currently hiding out somewhere in Italy, and though I'm not exactly sure if he's made his first move yet or not, I wouldn't doubt if he has. He'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants.. until he has my head on a silver platter."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we.. kill the guy?"  
  
"Not yet, I want him to make the first move. Yet, lately I've been getting this feeling that he already has.. but I'm not exactly sure what he has done, or when. Back then, when we were at war with each other, there were a few people that he'd specifically target; Luke, Laura, Lucky, Brenda and Robin being only a majority of those few. But if I know him, he'll target anyone close to Luke and I; namely our families and friends. I don't know, maybe I'm over reacting to all of this.. but if I'm not, if Frank wants to start another war, nobody will be safe from the damage he is capable of."  
  
"Do you think he'll go after Brenda and Robin?"  
  
"I think he'll go after whoever he needs to, just to get to Luke and I."  
  
"What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"For the next week, we're going to wait for him to make a move. The both of us will need to be on our guards twenty-four/seven.. note anything suspicious, anything.." he let his tone trail off slowly as he tried to come up with the right term to describe the message he was trying to get across. "unusual."  
  
"Alright," Jason began slowly, still feeling a bit confused. "and what if he doesn't make his move by then?"  
  
"Then we go to Italy."  
  
  
  
Scorpio Residence-- Robin's Bedroom  
  
The next morning was quite a pleasureable one for Robin. She got up, took her medicine, ate breakfast with her uncle and jumped into a long, hot shower. About twenty minutes later, she entered her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body; she knew it was safe to walk around in a towel, seeing that Mac had already left for work thrity minutes before. She looked around her bedroom, taken in by the view before her. Of course, she had had this room since she was about twelve years old, but everything seemed so much different after four years. Nothing had changed; four pictures sat next to her bed on the nightstand; one with her mother, father, uncle Mac and herself; another with Stone; one with Sonny and Brenda and the last one.. with Jason. The same old lavendar bed set and curtains, and pictures of friends she had made over the years covered the mirror of her vanity.  
  
She approached the nightstand, seating herself softly on her bed. Picking up the picture of Stone, she raised a finger softly to her lips, then to the picture. Staring at the photo sadly, a tear silently fell from the corner of her eye, and pass her cheek. She couldn't help but think back on the happy times she had with Stone; the beauty of experiencing first love, and the depression that lead after his death.  
  
"I miss you so much, luv." she whispered nonchalantly. Brushing her fingertip along the picture she held in her hand, she lightly placed it back on the nightstand, proceeding to pick up the one of her and Jason. "No matter how hard we try.. we'll just never get it right, will we?" slightly looking away from the picture, she blinked away the tears that wanted to come.  
  
Reaching over the nightstand again, she turned on the clock/radio that sat between her pictures. She noticed the song that was previously playing as she turned it on, it was one of her favorites.. "Miracles Happen" by Myra. She cherished the song for the beauty the words spoke. Everything she believed in; fate, destiny, serendipity, hope, true love.. and miracles. Of course, alot of people would say that it was only wishful thinking, that believing in something that wouldn't happen was silly, but if you only believe, if you only had the slightest ounce of faith.. you would know. God had a plan for everyone, and fate would only take you so far.. yet, you had to make a simple choice on the rest of your life, and sometimes.. it didn't exactly go as you'd planned.  
  
Although she had been dealt with the bad end of things within the last ten years of her life; she still had no doubts that fate was real-- that god had his own plans for her.. the only problem was, she was still trying figure out exactly what that was. Her parents had been taken away from her when she was only twelve, and it was only recently that she discovered that her mother was still alive and living a happily ever after with someone other than her father-- she had experienced the beauty and serenity of first love with Michael "Stone" Cates, but it didn't last.. he was tragically taken away from her courtesy of the HIV virus, a disease that she had inherited from him. Robin still loved Stone as much as she did the day she fell madly in love with him. Almost seven years had passed since she lost him, and yet all she could think about was when the heavenly angels would come down and take her to be with the one man she truly belonged with. Shortly, her attention was averted away from thoughts of Stone when she locked her eyes on the photograph in her hand. Suddenly, a song began on the radio, one that hit so close to home, it almost scared the hell out of her.  
  
I can't breathe  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
When your shadow is all over me  
  
Don't want to be, a fool in your eyes  
  
'Cause what we had was built on lies  
  
And when our love seems to fade away  
  
Listen to me, hear what I say  
  
I don't want to feel  
  
The way that I do  
  
I just wanna be  
  
Right here with you  
  
I don't wanna see  
  
See us apart  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
I miss you...  
  
What would it take, for you to see  
  
To make you understand that I'll always believe  
  
You and I, can make it through  
  
And still know, I can't get over you  
  
Looking up as if she was looking straight up at god, she spoke, "How am I suppose to deal with this? You have a plan for everyone, right? So.. what do you want with me? You've already tore out my heart; taking my parents away from me when I was young, then tearing Stone out of my arms when we were at our happiest. I'm not a selfish person, I just.. I want to be happy." looking down, her eyes locked on the picture in her hand once again. Without even realizing, tears had filled her eyes at memories of a time she was the most happiest with him-- with Jason.  
  
And when our love seems to fade away  
  
Listen to me, hear what I say  
  
I don't wanna feel  
  
The way that I do  
  
I just wanna be  
  
Right here with you  
  
I don't want to see  
  
See us apart  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
I miss you...  
  
'Cause when our love always fades aways  
  
Listen to me, hear what I say  
  
I don't wanna feel  
  
The way that I do  
  
I just wanna be  
  
Right here with you  
  
I don't want to see  
  
See us apart  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
I miss you...  
  
"I believe in you, really.. I do, but sometimes, I just think-- maybe you aren't real.. maybe your just a figment of my imagination. Everyone that I have ever loved has been taken away from me, and why? Because you can't stand to see me happy? Maybe. All I know is that you took my parents and Stone, and.." she slowly dragged her words off distantly. "Okay, maybe you didn't take Jason away from me, that was my fault. I know that I can't fix that, I know that Jason and I can't be together again, but I.. I just love him so much, you know?" her words were drowned out with cries. She didn't want to think or even converse over it, but the fact was inevitable.. she still loved him with every part of her being. "I haven't loved anyone so much since..." she let her own voice trail off before speaking again. "Since Stone."  
  
Rubbing at her eyes, she dried the tears.. forcing any pre-tears back. Placing the photograph face down on the nightstand, she stood up and approached her closet. She pulled the doors open; scanning her clothes, she pulled out a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Minutes later, she was fully dressed.. she scanned the room looking for a pair of shoes, instead, she spotted her black leather boots. 'Not exactly what I wanted to wear with these pants, but.. oh well, they'll do.' she thought as picked up the boots and slipped them on. Approaching the door to her bedroom, she looked back once, only to see if there was anything she had forgotten.. forcefully smiling, she shut the door and head down the stairs.  
  
"Today is the the beginning of a new life," she began lightly to herself. "I'll get over Jason Morgan if it's the last thing that I do." she promised, as she grabbed her coat and left the house.  
  
  
  
At Luke's-- Luke/Lucky/Zander/Robin  
  
The morning was beautiful, exactly what a day in July would promise. Luke was getting quite a crowd at his club by mid-day, but nothing interesting. He wanted action, he wanted adventure.. not boredom. Usually, that was something that anyone who knew the real Luke Spencer would expect; his life was full of action-packed adventure, but within the last couple of months, life had been just a little more than depressing. Carly's death had struck a disatearous blow to the entire town, which was suprising, especially since there weren't that many people that actually liked her.. still, as much as he despised his neice, it saddened him to see that someone so full of life, not to mention attitude, would just give up on life because of a failed marriage. He hadn't seen the town so depressed since.. well, since Stone's death.  
  
Luke was serving up a married couple with drinks when Zander and Lucky entered the club. At first, he hadn't noticed them, obviously because he was pre-occuppied, but when he did, he didn't let them get away without drawing attention to himself and to them.  
  
"Hey Cowboy," he responded loudly, looking directly at his son, and gesturing for them to come over. "how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine dad," Lucky answered with disdain. "why do you ask?" he added, almost uncertain to why his dad would draw attention to the crowd just to get him to converse.  
  
Luke shrugged, "No reason. Can I get the two of you anything?"  
  
"Actually, yeah," Zander began. "Vodka, straight up."  
  
"Dad," Lucky interrupted instantly. "No offense, but there has to be a reason why you called us over here? You don't just draw attention to yourself for absolutely no reason at all-- so, fess up.. what's going on?"  
  
After pouring Zander's drink, he pushed the glass towards him and chuckled satirely at Lucky's response, "Cowboy, you of all people should know that I always draw attention to myself for little or no reason at all. I just wouldn't be myself if I didn't, now would I? Hmmm.. anyway, I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"What about her?" Lucky questioned angrily.  
  
"How could you just let her get away like that? I mean, you didn't even fight for her, which is highly unusual, seeing that your a Spencer, and us Spencer's always fight for what is rightfully ours. Now, she's hitting the sheets with Morgan, and your just going to sit back and watch it happen?"  
  
"First of all, Elizabeth and I broke up months ago, and secondly, I don't love her."  
  
The moment was quiet; Lucky almost immediately regreted his words and Luke only stared at him in shock. "You, Lucky Spencer, the man that I watched grow up before my very eyes, doesn't love the woman that he walked through fire just to get back to? Since when?"  
  
Lucky returned a dead stare, why the hell was his father trying to convince him to fight for Elizabeth? There was only one way to find out.. "You know why," he began quietly. "two words-- Helena Cassadine."  
  
Luke instantly rolled his eyes and groaned, "Helena might be tough as nails and a hell of an enemy to compete with, but even you know, not a million dollars, or even the most luxurious treasures can stop two people from loving each other as much as you loved Elizabeth-" shortly, he cut himself off in mid-sentence. "Listen to me, Cowboy.. there was a time when I made the same mistakes with your mother. Letting her go and watching helplessly as she went on with her life with another man; there was no pain greater than that, and I thank god every day that I was able to get her back, that I was lucky enough to have a woman that loved me as much as she does. I don't, want to see you make those same mistakes. If you truly love Elizabeth, go after her.. win her back. Make her see that she can't live without you."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this." Lucky groaned, turning away from his father and eyeing the front window prefouncely.  
  
"Fine. Don't listen to anything I have to say; I'm just an old man rambling on about love and loss, what would I know?" he remarked casually, with little charisma. "Look Cowboy, you do whatever you want.. I'm not going to stop you. I have work to do now, so I'll catch up with you later, alright?"  
  
"Sure." he answered quite distantly. His focus was cleary stirred away from his father and on the window.  
  
Curious, Zander touched Lucky's shoulder lightly, questioning him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no.." he answered distantly. "I just.. I could've sworn I saw someone that I once knew. That's impossible though, she'd never come back here." he added, quickly turning towards the bar again.  
  
"Your not making any sense," Zander pondered, confused and annoyed. "an ex- girlfriend?"  
  
"No," Lucky stated low-toned and even. "not exactly. She was more like an.." he calmly let his voice trail off, searching for the right words. "older sister. Best friend.. buddy-- whatever."  
  
"And I haven't met her?" he asked, as a small smile slowly formed at the corners of his lips.  
  
"No," Lucky answered, looking at his friend and chuckling lightly. "she left Port Charles long before you even came here. She's been gone for quite awhile now."  
  
"I see, so.. do you really think that it was--" Zander's voice was suddenly cut off by the sound of Luke's.  
  
"Robin?!" he pondered in amazement as she entered the club.  
  
At the mention of her name, Lucky spun around quickly, looking at her blankly like she was a ghost. "No, it can't be.."  
  
Striding towards the bar, she sat only a few feet away from Lucky and Zander, oblivious to the fact that they were present. "Hello Luke," she smiled warmly. "it's so good to see you again."  
  
"And you too, luv."  
  
"My father used to call me that." she grinned at the memory. "So," she began, breaking away from her train of thoughts. "how have you been?"  
  
"Good.. everything's fine. Couldn't be better, darling." he chuckled faintly, reaching under the bar and grabbing a crystal water, handing it to Robin.  
  
"I heard about you and Laura." she remarked after taking a sip from her bottle.  
  
"What did you hear?" his tone cautious, yet endearing.  
  
"Only that the two of you are getting remarried." she giggled. "So, when is the big day?"  
  
Chuckling, he answered. "Mid-August. We're still trying to get everything settled, and Laura, she wants to invite as many people as she possible can.. with my luck, we'll have the entire town of Port Charles at the ceremony." his last words were dripping with sarcasm, as he rolled his eyes mockingly.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it Luke, I'm sure it'll be just as beautiful as the first time you got married."  
  
"Don't remind me," he motioned. "the last time almost didn't happen."  
  
"Oh right, Scott Baldwin.. I almost forgot." she chuckled lightly. "No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Luke and Robin continued there conversation for a few more minutes, while Zander and Lucky watched from only a few feet away. Lucky was shocked to say the least, and Zander.. well, he was simply confused, which was a casuality for him these days. Lucky's thoughts were running at least a million and one miles per minute, and the most frequently asked question on his mind was the one he blurted out loud.  
  
"Robin," he began, light-heartedly. Grabbing her attention as she turned away from Luke and stared directly at him. "what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she mouthed, staring back at him blankly. "Who are you?"  
  
"Darling," Luke begin lightly in a serene tone. Robin turned back towards Luke, expecatantly. "that's Lucky."  
  
"Lucky?" she repeated blankly. Giving her words and Luke's a moment to register in her mind, a small smile soon followed. "Lucky!" she turned towards him again, smiling brightly. "Oh my gosh, it's such a pleasure to see you!" she added happily, jumping off her stool and wrapping her arms around him. "It seems like forever since the last time I saw you."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he remarked with a groan. "why are you here? In Port Charles.. I thought you said you weren't ever coming back."  
  
"I said that? Those exact words? The way I remember phrasing it was that I'd return only if the time was right, and if I absolutely had a reason to come back."  
  
"Carly's dead.. what could be a better reason than that?"  
  
"Hey, hey Cowboy.. now that's enough of that talk.."  
  
Looking a bit taken back, she looked between Lucky, Luke and even Zander, who she failed to notice yet. "No, Luke.. it's fine. Lucky has the right to be angry, I mean, after all.. I did cause Carly to almost lose custody of Michael by telling AJ the truth."  
  
"That's not a reason." Luke stated.  
  
"Why are you here, Robin?" Lucky asked, interrupting Luke. "I doubt it's for Jason, especially since he's.."  
  
"With Elizabeth?" she finished.  
  
"Yeah.." he answered distantly. "Look Robin, I--" he looked up at her regretfully. "I'm sorry for the things I said a few minutes ago, I've just.. I've been through alot lately, and I'm having a hard time dealing with things."  
  
"It's alright." she smiled generously. "I understand completely."  
  
"I got to go." he stated, climbing off his stool. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Zander cut away from his thoughts, jumping up with Lucky immediately. "You want me to go with you?" he asked.  
  
"No." he answered. "Stay here. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay.." he replied vaguely.  
  
Lucky left the club, leaving Robin alone with Zander, whom she has yet to be introduced to. Luke went back to serving more customers, while Robin and Zander simintaniously stared into the distance, they're mind filled with various thoughts on the past, present and future. Zander knew now who Robin really was; the woman who tore Carly's life upside down when she told AJ Quartermaine that he was really Michael's father. Everything that he had ever heard about this woman was anything but good, obviously because the information had come from Carly; but just sitting next to her, and listening to her as she talked to Luke and Lucky, it seemed to him th at there wasn't a bad bone in this young woman's body.  
  
Without hesitation, Zander looked directly at her and remarked, "So your the one who told AJ about Michael, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Robin turned around instantly, catching his gaze. "And you are?"  
  
"Zander," he reached out his hand. She took it. "So, Robin, that is your name, right?"  
  
"Yeah." she stated, simply shaking her head in response.  
  
"So why did you do it?" he questioned distantly. "Tell AJ that he was Michael's father, I meant. To get revenge on Jason and Carly?.."  
  
"Revenge?" she repeated nonchalantly. "No, I don't use that sort of tactic. Revenge, that is. I was involved with Jason, and he was involved with Carly, and somehow the entire situation just got out of hand. I loved him, but he simply didn't love me back, but for whatever my reasons for telling AJ that he was Michael's father, it wasn't for revenge."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"Honesty?" she shrugged. "AJ deserved to know the truth. That he was Michael's biological father, and I knew that neither Sonny, Jason or especially Carly would tell him, so I did. I knew for more than a year before I actually told him, I guess.. at the time, I thought it was for the best. My whole life, everything has been one big lie after another, and I was simply growing tired of it. I didn't want to live like that anymore. So I told AJ the truth, then I left Port Charles." she remarked, leaving Jason's reaction out of the picture.  
  
"I see.." he answered tentatively. "So, what brought you back here? Why now?"  
  
"Sonny Corinthos, you know him?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I do. I used to work for him."  
  
"Small world." she chuckled lightly. "Way back when, Sonny and I were close. He was like, an older brother. Very protective, very caring. He was best friends' with my late-love, Michael Cates, also known as Stone. Around nineteen nighty-five, Stone died from the HIV virus known as AIDS; through the tragedy, Stone's death brought Sonny and I closer, and for the longest time, we were best friends."  
  
"What happened?" Zander inched his stool closer to her, finding himself intensely intrigued by her story.  
  
"Around the time of my break-up with Jason and a little after the truth about Michael's true paternity was revealed, Sonny came back to town. He was upset with me, because of the entire situation I had caused; in his eyes, my betrayl was alot similiar to Brenda's, in terms of something too usual for Sonny.." she slowly let her tone trail off with the painful memories. "My actions were unforgiveable."  
  
"But that all changed.."  
  
"Yes, it did." she remarked casually, shifting slightly in her stool. "Everything has changed. Sonny changed when he fell in love with Carly, Jason changed when he fell out of love with me, Carly changed when she learned how to live her life to the fullest and not to depend on a man for everything.. and I changed. I may not want to admit it, but I have.. in the biggest way."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"By coming back here and realizing that through everything, even my love for Jason and my admiration of Sonny, I had to live my own life. I couldn't revolve everything around the two of them anymore. I needed to make a change, I had to move on with my life and forget about them, no matter how much I still cared about them. No more lies, no secrets.. no more deception. I need to let all of that go, otherwise I'd never move on from the past."  
  
"Interesting." he remarked casually. "I'm still wondering about something, though.."  
  
"And that would be?.."  
  
"Alright, Carly and I-- we were close, in some ways and in others, but most importantly, she was a real friend to me when I had nobody else to turn to. She told me alot of things about you, mostly bad things. Like how you deliberately set out to hurt her and her son by telling AJ the truth, and how you stole the heart of one of the only men she has ever loved. For some reason or another, she always made you out to seem like someone who was out to ruin her life, but after meeting you.. I'm finding that prospect to be something I can barely come to grips with."  
  
Silent for only a few moments, Robin took another sip of her water before sighing disturbingly. "Alot of people might say I'm a fool for saying this, but I never hated Carly. Did I trust her? No, but I definitely did NOT hate her. Carly was misunderstood, and she's made a hell of alot of mistakes that would last her at least a couple of lifetimes, and as much as I should hate her for the things she done, I truly don't. I guess, maybe-- I see a bit of her in myself; through every misdeed that she has every committed, she's done it all in the company of love for not only her son, but for security and a happy family. She wanted that wtih Jason, but I stood in her way.. she even tried to live a happily ever after with AJ, but she couldn't.. the issues of trust and love got in the way, and even when she found that with Sonny, neither could truly love each other-- again, something always got in the way. Basically, I just feel sorry for her."  
  
Chuckling, he answered, "I'm willing to bet that if Carly were alive and here, with us, she'd appreiciate what you've just said."  
  
"Now, what would make you think such a thing?" her tone revealed both sarcasm and endearment.  
  
"Because," he began quite reluctantly. "Carly had always thought that you looked down on her, like.. she was never good enough, for anything. Alot of people, mainly Jason and Sonny, always held up on this high pedistal, and Carly just felt like she could never compare to that. Just to hear you of all people remark on how passionate she was, and the fact that you admired her in some sort of aspect, I know it would bring a smile to her face."  
  
"Carly, smiling? There was hardly ever a time when it came to that, but trust me Zander, if I could make it happen again, I would in a heartbeat."  
  
  
  
The Park-- Jax/Brenda  
  
'What a beautiful day..' she thought silently to herself, taken about by the beauty of nature and the park itself as she sat on a bench, appearing to be rather deep in thought. Brenda Barrett had always been the kind of woman who stood on her own, one who didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her. She did what she wanted, and when she saw something that she desired, she went for it.. no matter the consequences, and of course, she always got what she wanted.  
  
But recently, she lacked the prospect of the fire she once had within her. She was no longer a model, instead, she was working aside her best friend, Robin Scorpio as a WSB agent. She was no longer the object of Sonny Corintho's obsession, which she was thankful for, but didn't completely comprehend.. she knew, a part of her heart would always belong to Sonny, but the biggest part would always, no matter what, belong to only one man. Yet still, she had promised not only herself, but Robin that she would participate in helping Sonny through his grief.  
  
She shifted slightly, crossing her legs and looking distantly over the sunrise, brushing her fingers lightly through her long dark curls, her mind was flooded with 'what if's' and 'what could of been's'. She knew that she couldn't continue to live in the past, it just wasn't right. Nor was it fair. Not to her, Sonny, Jax or anyone else involved. With everyday that passed, she found herself slipping further away from herself, and it seemed uncontrolable to prevent at this point. What could she do? How would she lead her life in Port Charles? Would she find true love again.. would it last? It was as simple as one, two, three.. but she still seemed to not want to dwell on it. She had to move on, she really had no other choice-- but at this point, she found herself wondering constantly.. is that even possible?  
  
She disclosed the subject on her train of thoughts, focusing on the image before her. Two beautiful blue jays in a bird bath, and it brought a smile to her face.. something she had thought she had lost a long time ago. 'Damn you mother,' she thought immensely. 'this is all your fault!' Suddenly, she felt a warm shadow standing over her, and a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
He didn't want to believe it was actually her, in fact, he wouldn't accept it. The fact would be too harsh, too.. tragic. His feelings for her had been buried a long time ago.. he had found a new love, and moved on from his last. Possibly, she was another imposter, like the one Stefan had hired no less than a year ago. No matter the facts, he still couldn't compare the inevitable-- was she a vision.. a figment of his imagination? A blessing in disguise? Or simply, a dream come true?  
  
"Brenda?" he whispered, his heart stopped short, as he found it incredibly hard to breathe.  
  
Climbing off the bench, she stood to his eye level, her eyes locked immensely on his. Without words, she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. Breathless, she whispered, "I missed you." but he hadn't heard her.  
  
Pulling away from her, he couldn't believe his eyes. Could he? Sharply, he answered, "Are you real? Is it you?"  
  
Grinning mischeviously, she answered. "Yes Jax, I'm real.." her tone silently drifted off, before she lead him to sit next to her on the bench. "It's funny, how Sonny said those exact words to me last night when I arrived back in Port Charles with Robin. But, enough of that.. I need to know, how have you been?"  
  
"Sonny knows your alive?" he asked distantly, feeling a rather large amount of betrayl-- for she'd rather go to Corinthos first, instead of him.  
  
"Yeah. Last night, when our plane from Paris landed in Port Charles, Robin felt that she immediately needed to see Sonny first. Carly's death has really turned his life upside down, and she wanted to be there for him. After awhile, Robin brought me into the penthouse, needless to say, Sonny was shocked. I was definitely the last person he had expected to see in Port Charles."  
  
Shifting slightly on the bench, he searched for some sort of truth.. or even recognition in her eyes. "Why did you stay away so long?" he questioned evenly. "Why did you lead us all to believe that you were dead for almost four years?"  
  
She sighed disturbingly. She wasn't even completely sure if there was really any simple explanation to why she never came back home to Port Charles.. her family, friends, and to Jax. "For the longest time, I couldn't remember who I was, where I came from, or even who my friends and family were. After the accident, my lifeless body was discovered just off the coast of Puerto Rico. I was brought into a convent by two nuns; Sister Mary-Beth and Sister Katherine. I guess, from what they told me, I was in a coma for almost a year before I awoke, and when I did.. I had no memory of my previous life, all I had was.."  
  
"The ring?" he questioned knowingly, looking down upon her gentle hands, watching as she traced a finger around her engagement ring.  
  
"Yes." she stated evenly. "It was all I ever had.. I've never taken it off, not even after I got my memory back." she turned away from him, looking off upon the sunrise once again. Something didn't feel right between them. For one reason or another, she felt almost sure that his feelings had changed for her. Through knowing that she was alive, and being with him.. an incredible awkwardness filled not only they're conversation, but their hearts as well. "Jax," she began lightly, still staring into the distance. "what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"What?" he asked blankly, breaking away from haunting memories of the past.  
  
"There's something your not telling me, Jax. I know that at this point, I really don't have the right to make any demands of you, but the least you could do is be honest with me. It's all I've ever really asked of you. I don't expect any more, or any less. Just straight out, simple honesty."  
  
She was right, he thought. How would he be able to tell her that he had fallen in love with somebody else? It was painfully obvious that she still loved him, especially by the sparkle in her eyes whenever she stared at her ring, the one he had given to her.. that ring was filled with so many memories, both painful and loving. Still, all of that was in the past. He couldn't go back to that, he wouldn't allow himself to. He moved on, and now, he knew she would have to do the same.. no matter how painful it would be.  
  
"Your right, Brenda," he began delicately. "there is something that I'm keeping from you, and quite frankly, I doubt it's something that you'd really want to hear."  
  
"No," she tentatively argued. "I want to know what it is. Please, tell me."  
  
"You were gone for more than three years, and though I've pulled out all the stops in a top-notch search party for you last year when I thought I had seen you in Paris, it took more than enough, but I finally came to realize that I was never going to find you, and I had no choice but to accept the fact that you were gone forever, so I-- I reluctantly moved on. First, with Chloe Morgan, god rest her soul.. then, Skye Quartermaine. Brenda, I.. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else."  
  
The harsh reality of what she thought to be a nightmare had finally come true. Jasper "Jax" Jacks was no longer in love with her. An overwhelming wave of emotions had come over her; she wanted to cry, to scream at him.. slap him, throw the ring in his face and tell him that it might have been a far off better thing if she was dead after all. But even she knew she wouldn't. She stared off into the distance, Jax's eyes laying upon her scarcely for every second of silence. He was immensely worried. What would she do, he thought. An incredious amount of emptiness filled her heart.. her soul. How would she face the end of her life? How would she move on without him?  
  
"I-- I don't really know what to say." she replied unevenly, fighting back tears. "Your in love.. but no with me. Don't take offense to this Jax, but that was something that I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth."  
  
"I'm sorry." were the only words he could bring himself to say.  
  
"Don't be," she forced a slight smile as she lightly stood up; he soon followed her movement. "You've moved on, and I.. should too." she stated. It hurt like hell, but she knew what she had to do. Looking down at her right hand, she reluctantly moved her left hand over her ring finger and slipped t he engagement ring off. "I thought this would be forever," she pondered. "never would I have believed that it would come to this."  
  
"We don't have to completely forget about our relationship. I mean, we can still be friends.. can't we?"  
  
"No Jax, I don't think so." she answered evenly. Opening her hand, she stared thoughtfully at the ring momentarily. Reaching for his hand, she placed the ring softly in the palm of his hand. Closing his hand with both of hers, she looked up at him blankly, her chesnut browns sparkling. Tentatively, she embraced him for the final time. "Remember me.. always."  
  
  
  
The Docks-- Brenda/Robin..  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Robin.. about Jax, and his new 'love'?" she questioned easily, hiding the pain she obviously still felt even after hours of her confrontation with Jax.  
  
"Honestly, Bren. I had no idea."  
  
Hearing what Robin had said, she had decided to simply ignore her after a moments glance, and continue on with her remark. "I couldn't believe how much of a fool I made myself look in front of him? After he told me about Skye Quartermaine, all I could think to say to him in response was, 'What?' My god, Robin, I have seriously lost my touch. What's happening to me? Is it the fact that I'm almost reaching thirty, and the men in this town suddenly don't find me as attractive as they once did?"  
  
Robin simply rolled her eyes, dodging Brenda's question, she simply looked down at her watch. It was almost eight o'clock. Looking up at Brenda again, she sighed roughly, "Look Bren, you'll get through this. You always do. Don't think that I don't know how it feels to know that the man you love more than life itself doesn't love you back, because I in fact do, and while it hurts.. I can cope with it and move on, as should you."  
  
"How do you do that? Pretend like it's the simplest thing in the world, when it's the most heart-breaking truth you'll ever have to deal with."  
  
"I--" she began reluctantly, but was simply cut off by the interruption of her cell phone. She threw purse onto the table, desperately digging in search of her phone in hopes of catching the call before the person on the other end hung up; secretly, she was thankful for the interruption, for then she wouldn't have to answer Brenda's burning question. "Hello? Hello?!" she questioned, pressing the phone against her ear as she answered.  
  
"Robin, it's me," the voice started out roughly, grabbing Robin's attention. She knew it all too well. "We're at the docks, and we need you and Brenda to get over here as soon as possible. It's about the case we've been working on."  
  
"We'll be there soon." she stated evenly, closing her cell phone and staring directly into the eyes of her expectant best friend. "We have to go," she added lightly, climbing off the stool at Jake's and grabbing her shawl. "It was 'them' and they want to meet us at the docks, asap."  
  
Brenda hurriedly vaccated her seat at the bar, throwing on her coat, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!"  
  
As Brenda exited through the bar, Robin pulled her wallet out of her purse, laying a five dollar tip for Jake. Wrapping her purse around her shoulder, she turned on her heel and followed through the same doors as Brenda. Shortly, she met Brenda just outside the club. Quietly they headed down the sidewalk towards the docks.  
  
  
  
No less than ten minutes later, both women were walked down the bridge of the docks, in search of they're co-exsitant partners. Both Brenda and Robin knew exactly who they were, of course that fact was obvious to them, especially since they worked simultaniously with the three. Though these three knew exactly what the case was about, the danger that would consume they're lives and who they were after, that fact would remain unknown to most in Port Charles.  
  
It was a fairly dark night, through the moon was only an ounce of light. As they crossed the bridge on the docks, the the sound of the boards creeked hauntingly, scaring Brenda and Robin only so much, but not enough. They were agents now, comprehending through the life of danger, it was what they lived for. There were a million and one stars hanging from the sky, shining down on them, as the moon reflected off the water in a crystalized glare. The wind breezed roughly through they're hair as they contined with they're walk down the bridge, and the water could be heard splashing against the docks.  
  
"They said they were here, right?" Brenda questioned, examing the grounds. "So, where the hell are they?"  
  
"I, don't know.. maybe-" Robin was immediately cut off by the voice of someone else. Spinning around, the two of them glared into the eyes of they're partners. Smiling, Robin replied. "Good, your all here."  
  
"We called you, didn't we?" the woman replied through her old english accent.  
  
"That you did," Robin began light-heartedly. "But first, there's something that I want to do.. something that I haven't done in a long time.." her voice slowly trailed off as she approached the woman and one of the men. She stared them down for a few moments, then slowly, a small smile formed at her lips. She wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them into a loving, long-awaited embrace. "Welcome home, mom and dad."  
  
The three of them stood in their long-awaited family embrace for moments before Robin pulled away. Things were just how they should be; her parents were home in Port Charles, with her working for the WSB. Frisco was back home in Port Charles, working alongside them in the WSB as well, but the best of it was that they were all back in Port Charles for good, with they're families and friends. Her best friend, Brenda Barrett was also working alongside her as an agent. Though her line of work was dangerous and life-threatening, she knew that this was something that was always meant to happen, something that she dreamed of doing since the day her family was ripped from her arms. It was officially a family business now, and it would more than likely stay like that until the day each and every one of them would retire.  
  
"We all know why we're really here, what our assignment is. But the burning question is, do we honestly have any proof that 'he' was actually behind her disappearance?" Brenda questioned awkwardly, breaking up the family moment.  
  
"He had the means, the motive and the power to do it, Brenda. Of course, she had alot of enemies in this town, but only one person that really wanted her dead.. and that person is AJ Quartermaine. With Carly out of the picture, he could easily have the restraining order and custody lawsuit revoked. Alongside his wife, Courntey, he could easily win rights to Michael, and bring Sonny Corinthos down all in one shot." Robert explained heavily, his arm wrapped firmly around his wife's shoulders.  
  
Brenda's eyes soon wandered to Frisco, he hadn't said a worried the entire time. His expression had remained emotionless, which was customary with him. Suddenly, he began pacing lightly, his fingers raised to his temples in a massage-like manner, and he looked to be rather deep into thought. Shortly, he stopped pacing, looked at his friends and spoke.  
  
"If Carly Corinthos isn't dead, and AJ Quartermaine did in fact have a hand in her disappearance, I don't neccesarily think that this guy could've done all of this by himself. He had to of had help from someone, but who?.." his voice slowly faded as he went back into his typical speculation mode. "It had to of been someone even more powerful then the Quartermaine's.. someone who hates Sonny Corinthos with the greatest passion, and would have a reason to kidnap Carly."  
  
"Well, if that's the case Frisco, we're going to have a hell of a time solving this one." Brenda remarked.  
  
"There's Fiason, Helena Cassadine.." Robert remarked distantly.  
  
"Joesph Sorel is dead, so it's not him." Robin replied, numbering out one suspect.  
  
Suddenly, a a thought popped into Brenda's head as she was laced with memories of the time she was in the shower, and she was being shot at by an enemy of Sonny's. Robin noticed the dead glare in Brenda's eyes, which worried her. She approached her friend, waving her hand in front of her face, but she got no response. Brenda looked to be almost in a dead trance, her skin was pale and white, almost like she'd seen a ghost, and at that point, Robin hadn't the slightest clue to what she would say or even do to snap her out of it.  
  
"Bren? Are you alright?" she questioned worriedly.  
  
Snapping out of it, the only words that would come out of her mouth were those that haunted her more so than anything else.. "Frank Smith."  
  
  
  
Secluded Mansion in Venice, Italy  
  
Frank Smith stood in the den in which he had been holding Carly captive for almost a month now. She was no longer confined to the chair that he had her chained in, instead, she was now in a very comfortable bed; both hands cuffed to the bed post, while he kept her heavily medicated on drugs. He had to, otherwise she would never keep her mouth shut. Every other word that came out of her mouth were phrases such as, "You won't get away with this", "Sonny will find me, and when he does.. he'll kill you." he was growing weary of her empty accussations. So every day within the last week, he'd force a syringe on her, pump her full of any drug that he knew would keep her sedated for hours while he thought up the next phase to his plan.  
  
Everything had been running along smoothly; after he kidnapped Carly and placed that body in her vehicle, he left a peice of evidence behind; something that would implicate a Port Charles denizen of Carly's disappearance. Before chloroforming Carly and placing her into his limo, after he had replaced the body in Carly's vehicle, he placed a handkercheif which he had especially made for the framed-suspect. The initials on it read; A.J.Q. Just in case if the police department decided to investigate the accident under foul play, someone other than him would take the blame. Besides, he was dead, so who would suspect that he ever had anything to do with it?  
  
He had planning this for years; taking each and every beloved one from Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos. They weren't going to get away with what they had done to him and his family. Luke Spencer was going to pay for every ounce of pain he had ever caused both him and his daughter, and most of all, for thinking that he could easily get rid of him, he oblivious could the guy be to think that after one shot, Frank was dead?.. and Sonny.. Sonny was going to pay a fairly large price for stealing the business he had worked so hard to build his life around. No.. neither of them would survive this war; he wouldn't rest until he had both of they're heads on a silver platter.  
  
Seated in a sofa just across the room, he watched as Carly drifted in and out of conciouness; an evil grin slowly formed at the corner of his lips; capturing Carly was the ultimate revenge. Not only would it devestate Sonny, who was in love with the woman, but it would devestate Luke's family, seeing that she was his neice after all. Just knowing that he had taken something so dear away from both Luke and Sonny with one slick move, it made revenge seem even the more sweeter. One by one, he would slowly take away the people that meant the most to his enemies; he had already taken Carly. Next, he would target Robin Scorpio, then he would capture Bobbie, Laura, Elizabeth and Brenda. His grandson, Zander, would of course be oblivious to all of it. The poor kid never even knew who his father was.. Damian, my god rest his soul. No, he promised himself, no matter how close Zander was to either Luke or Sonny, he wouldn't hurt him. Not his own flesh and blood.  
  
Slowly, he stood up, glaring at Carly. 'She should be out for at least another couple of hours..' he thought. He approached the door, he opened and closed the door behind him, but not before he secured the lock on the door. Of course, Carly was bound by chains, but he knew he had to overstep everything in his plan. It was too damn important. Disappearing down the hall, he entered another room, one where he had been holding another beloved member of the Spencer kin for over four years.  
  
Entering the dark room, he smiled victoriously to himself, Luke was so oblivious to the tragedy he had brought to his life since his 'death', it was almost laughable. But he wasn't the humerous type, he was something of a sick and twisted nature. He approached the bed in which his victim was lying upon, looking down on him, he snickered wickedly. Violently, he grabbed a chair only a few feet away from him, sitting opposite this young man. Staring down on him with emptiness, he slapped him across head a few times, just to get him to wake up.  
  
"Spencer!" he growled. "Wake up!" he got no response, which aggravated him further. He's been holding this kid her for almost four years, and he was still playing mind games with him. Exactly who did he think he was? "Wake up, damn it!" he growled louder, slapping him again, this time with more strength.  
  
"Hmmmum.." he groaned, stirring awake.  
  
Just as he had with Carly, he had kept this kid heavily sedated.. although this kid had to deal with it for longer, much longer. It was only recently that he stopped drugging him, especially since he was beginning to lose his memory, and slipping more and more out of conciousness each day. He wasn't going to let this kid die, no.. not yet, anyway. He had a larger price for him, much larger. And Luke would soon find out what that was.  
  
"Good. You do have a normal capacity for doing what your told.. more than what your father ever had.." his voice faded lightly. "Now, tell me something.. how would you feel about going back home?"  
  
"Home?" he questioned blankly, his blue eyes roaming distantly over the room. "Port Charles?"  
  
"Yes, where the hell did you think home was? Here?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess--"  
  
"Just shut up already, kid. I have big plans for you, and your family," he rubbed his hands together in a ployable manner, as a wicked smile suddenly washed over his features. "I think it's time that Port Charles meets the REAL Lucky Spencer, don't you?" 


End file.
